Guardian of Heaven's Eye
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: Revised and Rewritten. In preparation for the war against Yhwach, the Soul King offers Madara and Hashirama a second chance at life. Reborn as Ichigo's younger brother, Madara quickly learns that not everything is as it seems. Foreign, but familiar faces haunt him and he possesses powers that haven't been seen in years. Ichigo knows one thing: he'll protect Madara, no matter what.
1. New Life

Madara lay on the cold and uneven ground. Every breath he took drained him of what little energy he had left. He could feel his life slipping away from his body. He knew his end was coming. It was only a matter of time now.

Why did everything go wrong? He had finally reached the dream he sought after for so long. It was a satisfying feeling when he finally cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon. He had changed Hell into Heaven. He had become the savior of the world. But…it was not to be. Everything he did was a lie. All his life he was being used to instigate the revival of Kaguya Otsutsuki. Black Zetsu had discreetly fooled him into planning the entire Eye of the Moon Plan. He was nothing but a pawn in the grand scheme of things, just like Obito was to him.

He heard footsteps come closer to him. He knew that ever familiar chakra. He struggled to find the strength to open his eyes.

"Hashirama…"

"Yeah?"

He spotted the Senju kneeling down next to him, giving him a pitiful look. He assumed he must have looked just as bad as he felt, if not worse. He had no motivation left to bother with reprimanding Hashirama for giving him such a look. He despised being pitied, especially by Hashirama of all people. He coughed. His throat had long dried from disuse.

"Hashirama…" Madara managed to wheeze out. "Even after all we accomplished…we still could not reach the heights we desired…"

"Hey, the dreams we had weren't exactly the easiest things to accomplish in the world!" Hashirama earnestly replied. "There's only so much we can do. That's why it's important to leave the rest to those who come after us."

"You always were…a naïve fool, you idiot Senju…" Madara chuckled weakly. "But…that was probably…the right way to do things. My dream…is over. But yours…it lives on."

"If you weren't in such a rush to do things, you would have realized there were things you couldn't do. You forgot to properly raise the ones who followed you; the ones who you could entrust your dream to."

"That would've been…impossible for me. I…always hated…having someone following…behind me," Madara muttered, a shrewd smirk gracing his features.

Hashirama gave him a comforting smile. "Remember when we were kids? You said as ninja, we had no idea when our lives would end. Even if we found a way to escape that fate, we would share it amongst our enemies and drink over it…as _brothers_. We're dying now…so, let's share a drink as comrades. Alright, Madara?"

He could see the world before him going dark. Hashirama was nothing more than a blurry figure. He could barely breathe anymore and the strength to keep his eyes open had waned. He kept his focus on the Senju's voice even though it had become warped and distant.

"_Comrades_, huh…? Well…if…that's how…we…will…"

His eyes slipped shut for the last time and he exhaled his last breath. Everything shut down and he felt himself being pulled away; away from the suffering of the earthly world. He doubted he would ever be graced with the pleasantries of a peaceful afterlife if there was one. The atrocities he had committed were too great. He would never be allowed the blissful chance to encounter his precious younger brother.

Even after everything he did, Hashirama still considered him a comrade in the end. He was such a naïve idiot…but that was what made Hashirama different. Hashirama had still been his friend through it all. Even when he was forced to take actions that he wished he could have avoided, he still didn't want to hurt his friend. Madara supposed he was thankful for that. Looking back on his life, there were so many things he could have done differently. He could have tried to protect the Uchiha in a different way rather than giving up on humanity and attempting to put the world under a genjutsu. He could have strived to become Hokage to show that he had the best interests for the village as a whole. He could have done as Hashirama told him and taught his followers to continue his legacy. He could have shown companionship and care to others in the same way that Hashirama and the idiotic blonde brat did. Instead, he let his hatred and confusion consume him. That led to his ultimate downfall.

He felt a sense of despair wash over him. His name would be forever scorned and spat upon, remembered only as the man who nearly brought about the world's destruction. A childish part of him that clung to his old beliefs denied this death. It did not want things to end here now that he realized the mistakes he made. He beat back that mutinous thought. There was no possible way to change the past. What was done was done. The only thing he could do now was accept his fate and finally pass on. A calming peace soon descended upon him. His conscious thoughts slowly faded and he felt himself drifting away.

With that, Madara Uchiha was no more.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of years passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto Uzumaki managed to defeat Sasuke Uchiha in one last struggle. Naruto would then go on to be named the Sixth Hokage once Tsunade finally stepped down. He would lead the rest of the Shinobi Nations into an era of peace and prosperity, a feat unattainable by even the legendary Hashirama Senju. He even went on to marry the woman who confessed her feelings for him. The world would strive to better itself from then on. Other means of protection besides hiring shinobi were created, which greatly reduced casualties. As the years passed, the use of technology increased and advanced at an incredible pace. Eventually, there was no longer a need for the use of shinobi and the Hidden Villages no longer had a reason to remain hidden from enemies.<p>

The way of the shinobi soon disappeared into the course of history. Legends about the great warriors who stopped a world catastrophe were passed down through the generations. Myths about massive beasts of incredible power hiding in the world followed those legends. Suspicions that shinobi clans intermarried with civilians arose, making them believe their coveted bloodline traits hid themselves within their descendants. Many believed these legends were told as a bedtime story for young children to aspire to become as great and virtuous as the heroes of legend.

Little did anyone know how true these stories really were.

The Soul King watched over the realm of the living. Even from his palace, he could sense the growing power of Yhwach. It would only be a matter of time before he arose and threw all the soul dimensions out of balance. Such a shift could cause the end of all souls: humans, Soul Reapers, Hollows, Pluses, and Sinners alike. In order to stop that, the Soul King knew he would need great warriors to combat that power. He knew someone special would be able to stop him. Just as Naruto Uzumaki defeated Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Otsutsuki, he knew the next child of prophecy could stop Yhwach. Naruto had done his job in life. It was time to pass that duty on to another.

He eyed the Soul Reaper Isshin Shiba as he spent his new human life together with the Quincy Masaki Kurosaki. The two had married and recently had their first born; a son by the name of Ichigo. The Soul King knew that boy would go on to be the next child of prophecy. However, he had his suspicions that the child would not become strong enough to face against Yhwach when the time came. He would need as much help as he could get; not just from the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, but from Hollows who had not lost their sense of morality and those who had long been forgotten.

"Oi, Bald Brows! You rang?"

"Naruto…"

"Fine, fine," the blonde grumbled before clearing his throat. "You summoned me, oh wise ruler of the five soul dimensions?"

"That's better," he quipped. "Naruto, you have long served in the Royal Guard since your arrival in the Pure Land. Since then, you've kept a close watch on the World of the Living and oftentimes neglected your duties."

"Yeah, I _know_. If you called me here to scold me, I don't wanna hear it. I got enough of it from Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan when I was alive."

"No. I called you here for something of utmost importance. I named you the Guide of Life for a reason. I need you to retrieve Madara Uchiha's soul from Hell and Hashirama Senju's soul from the Pure Land."

"_**DATTEBAYO!?**_" Naruto shouted in complete disbelief. "Why!? What the hell would you want Madara for!?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Are you _high_, Bald Brows!?" Naruto shouted angrily. "I nearly died several times trying to _send_ him there when I was alive! You want me to bring him back after all the trouble he caused!? Let's not forget to mention the humongous issues I went through with the Kushanada on my last trip there! Fuck no! I ain't doin' it!"

"Naruto. You are aware of the upcoming dangers that will come within the next several years. The next child of prophecy has shown himself to me. He will be older than you were when you were drawn into war, but he will not have access to the same 'resources' as you did. Hagoromo showed himself to you and Sasuke when you needed it most to seal away Kaguya. This man…cannot be sealed again. He _must_ be killed."

Naruto frowned, a serious light reflecting in his eyes. The Soul King turned towards the blonde, walking down from his throne and towards his servant.

"The legacy of the shinobi has long faded away from the minds and hearts of people everywhere. They have become nothing but tales of fantasy and adventure told to children in the World of the Living. They are only figures in history books in the Soul Society. I know you want more than anything for the shinobi to resurface in their lives. You want them be lauded for their efforts and achievements that helped formed society today. Because without them…the World of the Living nor the Soul Society would be as they are now."

Naruto cast his gaze to the floor. "Yeah. People like the Pervy Sage, Nagato, Itachi, and my dad…they all deserved to be honored for the sacrifices they made. I don't want their memory to be forgotten…"

"Naruto," the Soul King said, placing a hand on his servant's shoulder. "The next child of prophecy is one of your descendants through his father. Not only that, but Asura's chakra has been reincarnated into him."

Naruto gaped. "Wait, _**WHAT**_!? I have a great-grandson!? The _fuck_!?"

"One of your deceased offspring married into the Shiba Clan. Isshin Shiba was a result of that marriage."

"GAH! I feel so old even if I don't look it! I don't want to be called jii-san!" Naruto moaned, fiercely running his hands through his hair. He exhaled deeply to calm himself down. "So…they're still attempting to reconcile the centuries when they were fighting each other?"

The Soul King nodded. "Be glad you managed to compromise the feud between the two brothers. That was no easy feat. Over these past few centuries, every single reincarnation of their chakra has gotten along extremely well."

Naruto rubbed his nose. "I only talked to Sasuke. I suppose they happened to hear me."

"The Speech no Jutsu is…one of your less than remarkable techniques," the Soul King deadpanned. "I still wonder how you do it."

"Nice to know you have such confidence in me," Naruto pouted. "Fine. I'll get the bastard from Hell and Hashirama-ojisan from the Pure Land. You're still not gonna tell me why, are you?"

"No."

"God dammit…" the blonde muttered to himself as he exited the throne room.

Naruto seethed to himself as pressed his hands together in the ever familiar seals for his best jutsu. A second later, an identical clone popped into existence beside him.

"What do ya need me for, boss?" the clone said, saluting to the original.

"Job from Bald Brows," Naruto explained. "Go to the Pure Land and get Hashirama-ojisan. Bring him back to Bald Brows since the dude wants him for something. He won't tell me why; the bastard…"

"Got it, boss!" the clone replied before dashing off somewhere down a random hallway.

Naruto groaned as he held out his hand and concentrated on the key the Soul King had given him. As part of his duties, he often had to make frequent trips to Hell to guide the souls of Pluses who had committed sins in their lifetimes. Even if a Soul Reaper had intended to send a Plus to the Soul Society through Konso, they still had to go through a sorting before they were sent to the afterlife. Normal Pluses were sent to the Soul Society. Innocents, people who had performed noble deeds, and those who sacrificed themselves for the people they loved and cared about were sent to the Pure Land. Those who had done unspeakable evils were sent to Hell.

Naruto felt slightly surprised when the Soul King mentioned Madara. It had been a number of centuries since the man was sent to the deepest level in Hell. How anyone could survive that long in Hell without losing their sanity was beyond him. Maybe he had and was just a living corpse now? Naruto shook his head. He sincerely hoped he was because that man would _not_ be happy to see him.

An opening before him appeared, the distinct heavy chakra of Hell brushing past his face. The blonde sighed before he charged into the entrance. The rift closed behind him and he got a good bird's eye view of Hell, like always. The charred black soil and the trees composed of bones were never a pretty thing to look at. The lava ran in streams and settled into large pools where the Sinners would often be dunked in by the Kushanada as a form of torture before they were consumed. The Uzumaki landed on the ground, shivering slightly. He always hated the tense atmosphere of Hell. He disliked the cruelty of the Kushanada and he loathed the suffering the Sinners had to go through, no matter how much they rightly deserved it for their actions in life.

He walked forward towards one of the massive lava pools, looking down into the fiery liquid. He held out his hand. He then closed his eyes, concentrating on that chakra he had come to know and hate. Once he pinpointed that chakra, his eyes snapped open and his hand clenched something in its grasp. Red chains materialized, rattling as they trailed into the lava pit. Naruto frowned as he yanked on the chains, pulling them out of the magma pool. The chains eventually pulled a sizable lump of lava out of the pool, still writhing in what seemed to be agony. Naruto released the chains, waiting for the substance to take shape.

A head burst out of the fiery goop, gasping for air. Raven locks of hair draped over his face and the rest of the naked figure soon appeared. White clothing materialized out of nowhere, covering the man's body from prying eyes. Shackles were wrapped around his wrists and ankles where the chains of Hell had laid claim to him. More chains were connected directly to his chest which was quite visible thanks to his top hanging open slightly. His pants were ripped and bloody and he had visible bruises and cuts all over his arms and legs. The man looked up, eyeing Naruto with a burning hatred far stronger than all of the Sinners of Hell put together.

"You…" Madara Uchiha growled, though he made no move to attack.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted. "How have the past few centuries been for you?"

"Oh, it's been _wonderful_," he said through gritted teeth. "Living in this godforsaken nightmare you can never flee from…you have no idea of the suffering I've gone through."

"No, I wouldn't. I'm not a bastard, unlike you," Naruto deadpanned. "If you hadn't fucked everything up, you wouldn't be here."

Madara lowered his head. "I'm well aware that every minute of agony I endure here is well deserved, Naruto Uzumaki. You don't have to remind me."

Naruto did a double-take. "Did you just _agree_ with me!?"

"When you live a miserable existence filled with untold pain for so long, one comes to accept their fate. I've been through this torture for too long…I just want it to end. I reached my limits long ago…"

Naruto knelt down in front of Madara. He could see the despair and futility deep in the Uchiha's eyes. Although he had lasted this long, he could tell Madara was ready to give up on _everything_. He wanted his life to end. He wanted to be grinded into dust and bone since that would be a more fruitful existence than living in Hell. Naruto frowned deeply. He had never seen such a determined and proud man broken to this degree.

"Madara, I can take you out of here," he told the Uchiha.

His eyes lit up with such hope that Naruto almost wanted to give the man a hug. _Almost_. No one should have to feel so despondent that the thought of escape—even if it _was_ futile—never crossed their minds. That hope immediately dissipated before it was replaced by anger.

"Don't lie to me. No one can escape from Hell," Madara snapped, grabbing the clamps on his wrists. "As long as these chains bind me, I'm condemned to live in this wretched place forever."

"Oi, don't doubt Bald Brows," Naruto said, giving the man the "nice guy" pose Lee and Guy-sensei would always do. "I'm sure he can fix this mess you're in!"

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Bald Brows?"

"You'll see," Naruto answered.

Naruto bit his finger and pulled out a scroll. He ran his thumb across the scroll and out popped a black cloak and a strange white mask. He handed the garments over the Madara, who took them in confusion.

"Put those on just in case," the blonde said. "That way the Kushanada won't be on your ass once we get outta here."

"No one can truly leave Hell," Madara muttered under his breath, covering his head with the cloak's hood and putting on the white mask. "This garb is ridiculous…"

"Deal with it," Naruto laughed as he concentrated his chakra.

He thrust his palm out and the rift leading back to the Soul Palace appeared before them. Madara stiffened considerably at the sight. He could hardly believe that he was leaving Hell, however temporary it was. He relished in the chance to feel a calming atmosphere compared to the suffocating air in Hell. He followed after the rambunctious blonde when Naruto dived into the rift. He felt a sense of distortion before he landed on his feet in a pristine white room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the other two occupants in the room.

"Impeccable timing, Naruto," said a pale and regal looking man sitting upon a throne. "Your clone arrived moments ago."

"No prob, Bald Brows!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "Kakashi-sensei kinda made me want to be on time to things, even though he was always late to everything."

"Naruto, is that really you!?" said the other individual in surprise. "I was stunned to see your clone! You've grown so much since I last saw you."

"You look the same as always, Hashirama-ojisan."

A depressive cloud hovered over Hashirama Senju. "You don't have to say it so casually…"

Naruto laughed, but Madara remained in place. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage. He half wanted to strangle the Senju and half wanted to hug the man. He hadn't seen his friend in so long. Hearing Hashirama's voice now after hearing his own bloodcurdling screams for hundreds of years was a godsend. As much as he wanted to greet his old friend, he kept himself from doing anything. The parting would be too painful. Once this Soul King was done with him, he knew he'd be sent back into the fiery pits of Hell where he would be subjected to the will of the Kushanada until he finally was given the honor of joining the rest of the fallen Sinners.

"Who's the creepy dude in the mask?"

"It's Madara-teme," Naruto answered bluntly.

"_I'm going to murder the brat!_" Madara mentally seethed.

Hashirama's eyes widened in disbelief. The Senju slowly approached Madara, as if in a trace. He reached out towards the mask, his hand shaking slightly. He attempted to remove the mask, but Madara grasped Hashirama's wrist to stop him. Madara tightened his grip on the wrist in an effort to deter him from continuing.

"It is alright, Madara Uchiha," the Soul King said. "As long as you are within my presence, the Kushanada cannot reach you."

"Kushanada?" Hashirama wondered.

Hesitantly, Madara removed his hold on Hashirama's wrist. For some reason, he felt he could trust what this Soul King said. Hashirama noticed the lack of pressure on his hand and continued to remove the mask. Hashirama gasped when he saw the battered and scarred face of his best friend.

"Madara? Is it really you?" he asked hesitantly.

Something broke inside him at the gentle tone Hashirama used. Madara latched onto his friend's arms, falling to his knees. Hundreds of years of pent-up emotions burst forth and he could not stop them from coming. He felt tears falling down his face as he looked up into the shocked face of his best friend.

"It's _you_…" Madara said quietly. "Hashirama, forgive me…"

"Madara, what happened to you!?" Hashirama exclaimed, his voice filled with concern. "I thought you were in the Pure Land. I searched for you and my brother everywhere. I even looked for Izuna. I never found any of you."

"I would never have been allowed there, you naïve fool."

"Then where—"

"Hell. I was in Hell," Madara answered, lowering his head in shame.

"_Hell_?" Hashirama repeated in horror.

"Don't tell me I didn't deserve it, Hashirama. You know fully well I would never be allowed a peaceful afterlife because of the things I did. It was a fate I accepted willingly."

"But—"

"Even though I'm fated to turn to dust in the end, I'm…grateful I got to see you once more, my friend," Madara muttered, sounding choked up.

Hashirama gave the Uchiha a pitiful look. "What happened while you were down there?"

"The life of a Sinner is one of indescribable anguish," the Soul King answered methodically. "They are bound in the unbreakable chains of Hell and subjected to various forms of torture: burning, mutilating, and placed under an atmosphere that slowly corrodes the mind. The guardians of Hell, the Kushanada, watch over the Sinners and add to their eternal punishment. They eat the Sinners, only for the Sinners to be reborn and experience their punishment over and over again. Eventually, the Sinners lose their desire to survive. They waste away until their bones turn to dust. That is the fate of all those who are sent to Hell."

"That's _barbaric_!" Hashirama snapped at the man before he turned back to Madara. "You suffered through all of that for centuries?"

Madara nodded as he let go of his friend, falling to the floor. "It doesn't matter. I've been eaten and scorched alive so many times that I've gotten accustomed to it. I'm just waiting for the inevitable at this point…"

"Don't talk like that, Madara!" Hashirama shouted, shaking the Uchiha's shoulders. "This isn't like you!"

"I admit I used to scoff at the prospect of death," Madara said, fingering the cuff around his wrist. "But being in that awful place will break everyone in time. I've lived my life. I made terrible choices. This is my eternal sentence and no one can change that."

"Madara…"

"Enough," the Soul King announced. "Naruto, leave. I wish to speak with these two alone."

The Uzumaki bowed down to the man. "Yes, sir."

Naruto headed towards the door and carefully closed it behind him. Hashirama and Madara looked up, both men feeling tense. The Soul King stood up, walking down the steps from his throne. He walked up to the two shinobi, watching them with critical eyes. Hashirama squirmed as those weird-looking pupils bored into him. It felt like those eyes pierced right through his soul, down into the deepest darkest parts of his being.

"You are wondering why I summoned Naruto to bring you to me, are you not?" the king guessed, a graceful smirk adorning his aristocratic features.

"Um…yeah. Pretty much," Hashirama laughed awkwardly, feeling a sweatdrop fall down his face.

"Hashirama Senju. Madara Uchiha. You two were lauded as the strongest and most gifted shinobi of your time. You achieved much in your lifetimes; acts of both noble and wicked intentions. Due to those actions, you passed on into your respective planes of the afterlife. However…"

"However what?" Madara said suspiciously as he rose to his feet.

"You remember the mass destruction that the Ten-Tails caused? I'm afraid a far bigger catastrophe than Kaguya Otsutsuki is upon us all."

"A problem worse than that crazy woman?" Hashirama questioned. "What could be worse than the progenitor of all chakra?"

"His name is Yhwach: a man of equal if not greater power whose strength could overthrow the balance of the all the soul dimensions, causing a complete collapse of our world. Everyone and everything would perish if that happened."

Both men's eyes widened in shock. Someone who possessed power potentially greater than Kaguya Otsutsuki was definitely a huge problem. Just as Kaguya threatened the mortal world, this man now threatened the living and the deceased.

"Yhwach cannot be easily sealed as Kaguya was. The only way to stop him is to kill him."

"Are you asking that you want us to be part of some army to combat this man?" Madara snarled.

"Putting it bluntly, yes," the Soul King answered. "But my true offer lies elsewhere."

"True offer?" asked Hashirama.

"As you are aware, Naruto Uzumaki was the child of prophecy who would go on to save the shinobi world," the Soul King explained. "Another child of prophecy has been born. I know he is the one who has the power to kill this man. However, he needs all the support he can possibly get before Yhwach revives himself."

"So what do you want us to do?" demanded Madara.

"Your power is unrivaled except by that of the Sage of the Six Paths and his sons," The Soul King bowed to them. "I humbly ask for your help in the upcoming war by fighting alongside the child of prophecy."

"Of course we'll help!" Hashirama answered jovially.

"You idiot Senju!" Madara yelled, slamming his hand against the Senju's head. "I'm not agreeing to this!"

"Well…if we don't help, we're screwed in the end anyway!" Hashirama laughed, rubbing the sore spot on his skull. "It's not like we have much of a choice, right?"

Madara crossed his arms, huffing irritably. "I suppose…"

"I will not force either of you into doing anything. I want this choice to be entirely yours," the Soul King said. "If you choose to accept, you will be living an entirely new life. Since your original mortal bodies have long decomposed, you will be reincarnated into the World of the Living with completely new families. Though you will be reborn into new families, you will keep your abilities and kekkei genkais. For your own safety, I will have to seal your memories."

"_What_!?"

"I said _seal_, Madara. You will still have all your memories, but you will be unable to access all of them right away. They will return to you when the time is right."

Madara scowled. "Why me though? You are aware of the things I've done. I was condemned to Hell for a reason."

"Madara Uchiha, you have long been a hurt individual. You proved to me in your last moments alive and during your time in Hell that you are capable of change. I believe in second chances. I am offering to release you from the chains that bind you if you decide to accept."

Madara felt stunned as heard those words. He held his wrists in front of him, eyeing the locks that bound him with revulsion. How he wished to escape from that place. But did he really want to live another life? He had failed so many times in his lifetime. What if he failed again? Madara did not want to go through that steady stream of disasters again. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head, finding Hashirama giving him an encouraging smile. Madara relaxed at the gesture. He wouldn't be alone if he accepted. Hashirama would be there for him. This time there wouldn't be anything to come between them as friends.

"…Very well. I accept," Madara answered, feeling a bit of his former confidence come back to him.

"As will I," Hashirama added. "I can't let Madara have all the fun now, can I?"

The Soul King smiled. "I am happy to hear that. Madara Uchiha, come to me."

The Uchiha hesitantly stepped forward. The king motioned him to hold out his hands. Madara slowly revealed his hands, allowing the man to touch the chains. He traced a line down the center of the shackles. A small light gleamed from that traced line before the cuffs broke apart and fell to the floor. Madara gazed at his wrists in ecstatic disbelief. He was so focused on his hands he did not notice when the Soul King removed the chains on his ankles and chest. He cradled his now chain free hands to his chest, feeling lighter than he had in years. A literal and figurative weight had been lifted off his soul.

"Now then, I believe I will allow you two to say your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes, huh?" Hashirama sighed. "Right. We won't see each other until later, will we?"

"No…I guess not…" mumbled Madara.

"Um…don't go crazy and try to put a genjutsu on the moon again?" Hashirama said stupidly as a light enclosed on him.

"Don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed before we meet again," Madara coolly retorted, a light surrounding him as well.

"Yeah, I love you too!" Hashirama joked, laughing at the face Madara made when he said that.

"YOU NAÏVE IDIOTIC SENJU!"

"Yep, I knew the old Madara was still in there somewhere. I just had to bait him out," Hashirama laughed again. "All joking aside, I'm looking forward to being friends again. Maybe we can do things right this time?"

Madara tried to stop the smirk that wanted to form, but failed. He watched as his friend was consumed in the bright light before it disappeared, taking Hashirama along with it.

"Yes…" he answered, staring at the spot where his friend once was. "Maybe we can."

He felt a sense of calm overcome him and darkness began to obscure his vision. It trapped him in a comfortable embrace and he soon felt himself drifting off. He knew not of what awaited him. He didn't know how he could possibly redeem himself for the acts he had committed. Those sins would always follow him, whether he remembered them or not.

He briefly thought of his brother. He sincerely hoped he would be allowed to see Izuna again. He missed his otouto dearly and he would have given anything to speak with him one last time so he could apologize; apologize for failing him and breaking his promises to him. Would Izuna ever forgive him for his mistakes? Probably not. Madara closed his eyes. He could not resist any longer and unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Hospital. December 24<strong>**th****, 1987.**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

Isshin paced back and forth in the waiting room, holding his son in his arms. Little Ichigo blinked his big innocent eyes at his father, wondering why his daddy was acting so weird. Little did the child know he would soon become a big brother. Isshin restlessly tapped his foot. Masaki had been more than overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant again. She had loved Ichigo immensely when he first arrived. After seeing the beautiful being they had created together, Masaki had told him that she wished she could give Ichigo the happiest life he could possibly have. As unintentional as it was, it looked like part of that dream was giving the little berry some siblings.

Isshin was happy when he first became a father. It was something he never thought he'd enjoy so much. There was a certain joy that a child brought with them when they came into the world. Even though he had spent less than a year with his son, he knew this next child would be just as special as Ichigo . He could feel it in his gut.

"I can't take it!" Isshin cried, clenching his fist in excitement. "The anticipation is killing me!"

"Kurosaki-san?"

"YAAAAH!"

Isshin nearly dropped Ichigo in shock. He turned around, finding a nurse waiting patiently for him to gather his composure. He chuckled uneasily, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. You startled me," he said sheepishly. "What is it?"

"Well, the birthing was a success. Your wife had a healthy baby boy. Would you like to see them?"

Isshin nodded. "Yes! Please!"

The nurse led him down various hallways, past rooms that all looked the same. The only thing that changed was the layout of the rooms and the room numbers. Ichigo began babbling nonsense, giggling happily the closer they got to the room Masaki was in. The little tyke had an amazing sense of location. He always seemed to know when he was getting close to his mother if they had been separated for any amount of time. The strawberry truly loved his mommy despite not being old enough to understand what love was.

Isshin entered the room, finding his wife lying down on a bed. She looked completely drained and her hair was a matted mess. Trails of dried sweat could be seen on her face and her skin looked paler than normal, but the spark of life burned brightly in her eyes. She held a small blue bundle in her arms, smiling sweetly at it. She perked up when she saw Isshin come into the room.

"Come here," she said, motioning him over to her side. "Come and see him."

Isshin quietly walked over to her, standing at her side. She pushed aside the little opening in the blanket, revealing the contents inside. A pair of small black eyes stared back at him in curious wonder. Isshin was very surprised. Newborns weren't supposed to be able to open their eyes so soon after birth. The child had the same chubby and cute face that all babies had. He spotted a mop of black hair atop his head and his skin was slightly tanner than normal, matching Isshin's own skin tone. The baby's eyes blinked at him before his little hands came out of the blanket. The tiny fingers reached out to him. Isshin carefully held out his finger, allowing the child to grab it. The baby immediately brought it to his mouth and began sucking on it.

Ichigo squealed, reaching out to his new little brother as if he knew who he was. Isshin carefully maneuvered Ichigo onto the bed with his free hand. The ginger-haired boy hurriedly crawled over his mother's legs to reach her arms. He sat on her lap, looking at his baby brother with a face full of awe. He reached out to his brother's hand, gently holding it. He giggled, smiling brightly at the baby.

"Ma! Da!" Ichigo said. "Mada!"

Masaki blinked in confusion. "Ichigo? Sweetie?"

Ichigo pointed at his brother. "Madala!"

Ichigo had only begun to recognize words and names fairly recently. He had never tried speaking at all. For him to speak now was definitely odd. Masaki turned to her husband, wondering if he was just as perplexed as she was. Isshin frowned, crossing his arms and he thought about what his son was trying to get at.

"You think he wants to name him 'Madala'?" guessed Isshin.

"Or maybe he's trying to say 'Madara' but he can't pronounce the 'r' sound yet?"

"Madara? Spots? Kind of an odd name."

"Actually…I like it," Masaki said, looking back at her baby boy. "I don't know why, but…I think it suits him."

"He's your son, Masaki. I'll be happy with whatever name you choose."

"Alright then," Masaki said, pulling Ichigo closer to her chest so he could have a better viewpoint. "Ichigo, this is your baby brother Madara. Say hello to him."

Ichigo gave Madara a big grin. Madara blinked at the beaming kid before him, his hand reaching out for him. He ran his hand through his fluffy orange locks, captivated with the color. He soon began tugging on them. Ichigo let out a few sounds of pain, but did not cry. Instead, he giggled some more as he continued smiling at his little brother.

Unknown to all, the Soul King watched this scene unfold in his Soul Palace. He smiled to himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, protect him and lead him down the right path. Stay with him through his lowest points and be the light in the darkness should the Curse of Hatred consume him once again," he said. He turned his attention to the newborn. "This is your chance for redemption, Madara Uchiha. Make the most of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I fixed up the piece of junk and hopefully made it into a refrigerator. I took the time to look over the things I did wrong, what I could improve upon, and come up with new creative ideas. I like this so much better than my last attempt and I hope all of you enjoy it too! Read and review, please! Tell me what you think about this new version and whether if you liked it or not. If you do, great! Mission success! If not, tell me why and I'll attempt to improve myself in the future.<strong>


	2. Early Years

Masaki sighed, watching her little boy play by himself with building blocks. There was one thing she absolutely loathed about being a parent: her children were already growing up too fast for her liking. A year had passed since Madara's birth, but it felt more like a couple months had passed instead of a whole year.

The sound of blocks crashing to the floor brought her attention back to her youngest child. Little Madara had a frown on his face, cocking his head slightly to the side in curious confusion. Masaki giggled at the expression. It looked as if he wasn't sure why the blocks decided to fall over. He gave a nasty look at the blocks before lying on his stomach and began crawling off to a different area to play in.

Masaki always watched him pass his time away like this. She knew Madara was different from other children. As to why, she could only guess. Even as a newborn, he rarely ever cried unless he needed to be fed or his diaper needed changing. He was generally a quiet and reserved child. However, he did smile the sweetest grin whenever his big brother was around. That was the only time she ever saw Madara act like a normal child: carefree, nice, having fun, and learning. The rest of the time, he would be by himself and distance everyone around him. Even on scheduled playdates with other children his age, Madara would show no interest in playing with them or even interacting with them.

Masaki was worried even more about other issues. She knew that because of his parentage, Madara would likely show awareness to the spiritual world. Ichigo already was showing signs that he knew there were beings around him that he could not see. She did not want to introduce either of her children to the hidden dangers of the afterlife that crept around Karakura every now and then. She did happen to notice that Madara's spirit energy was…different from anything she had ever felt before in her life. It was strong; far too strong for a young child to possess, no matter what his parentage was. There was also a distinctly foreign feeling to it. From what she gathered, this immense spiritual power was centered in his abdomen and around his eyes.

The eyes.

There were times when she would look into Madara's eyes and find indescribable sorrow in their depths. She also came to understand that he suffered from night terrors. On some nights, she would hear him screaming out in fright and she would rush to his crib to wake and comfort him. She never knew what caused these episodes. Whatever it was, it was enough to make him tremble and whimper in fear. It was as if something other than spirits was haunting him. As a child, he was still developing a sense of what fear was and what things were scary to him. For him to understand terror at such an early age…it pained her to see her baby hurting so much.

She sighed again, turning her attention away from such distressing thoughts. She blinked when she didn't find Madara on the floor where all the toys were. Her heart stopped for a good second when she scanned over the entirety of the room and didn't see him.

"Madara?" she called out, her overprotective mother instincts starting to flood her entire being. "Mada-chan, come on out. Don't hide from Mommy."

She heard shuffling from somewhere nearby. She looked around the room again, attempting to find her little boy. A few giggles sounded out and she was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. She snapped her head up towards the ceiling and let out a shocked scream. The one-year-old was sticking to the wall, looking down at her from his place above her. He cutely smiled at her as he began crawling across the ceiling. Masaki gaped at what she was seeing. Her son wasn't part spider as far as she knew, so how was it possible that he was clinging to the ceiling!?

Masaki snapped out of her daze, rushing to the nearest chair so she could be high enough to get him down. Once Madara was within reach, she snatched him. He let out a surprised yelp at the sudden grip that claimed his tiny body. Masaki held her son to her chest, letting out a relieved sigh before getting off the chair. She looked down at the innocent face Madara was giving her. She frowned at him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she reprimanded him.

"Suuwee," Madara babbled in an attempt at apologizing.

She gave him a heartfelt smile. "You really need to stop growing up so fast, Madara. Already beginning to speak, but you're not even a year and a half old yet."

"Uwah?" he said confusedly, cocking his head slightly and furrowing his eyebrows at her.

She nuzzled her nose against his. "Stay just the way you are, Mada-chan. Promise that for Mommy, okay?"

"Ah!" he chirped as Masaki began cuddling him.

"Now, why don't we go see what Daddy and Ichigo are doing?" she said, carrying him to the stroller she had left by their front door.

"Itsy! Itsy!" Madara happily repeated, clapping his hands together.

Masaki beamed at her little boy as she strapped him into the stroller. She knew how energetic her son got whenever she mentioned Ichigo. Ichigo was truly a positive figure in Madara's life. He looked up to Ichigo and he was always at his happiest whenever he was near his elder brother. In fact the first word Madara spoke was "Itsy", referring to his sibling. Masaki finished her business with the stroller and quickly went back to the mess of toys on the living room floor. She spotted his favorite toy—a weasel-shaped stuffed animal—and grabbed it before bringing it back to her baby. Madara snatched the toy out of her hands as soon as it was close enough for him to reach. He hugged the thing tightly. He held the weasel in one arm and pointed in a random direction with his free hand.

"Itsy!" he said, kicking his legs in excitement.

Masaki frowned again before she began pushing the stroller, heading to the direction Madara had pointed towards. Even though he was young, he had incredible sensory awareness. Madara could sense where his brother was even if he was a considerable distance away from him. She deeply hoped that his spiritual powers wouldn't go beyond that.

Masaki walked past various onlookers, many of the women stopping to comment on how cute her baby was. She soon arrived at the park Isshin had agreed to meet her at with Ichigo to celebrate her birthday. She spotted her doting husband and the familiar head of orange hair near a spot overlooking the river. Ichigo rushed up to her with arms outstretched, giggling happily. Masaki knelt down, opening her arms and catching her eldest in a big hug. She ruffled Ichigo's hair once she pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Ichigo cheered.

The ginger-haired child then turned to his little brother, pinching Madara's cheek affectionately. Madara merely stared back Ichigo, looking very confused as to why Ichigo was pulling on his face. Ichigo laughed at the face, grinning brightly at his younger sibling.

"Hi, Mada-chan," he greeted his brother. "Ready?"

"Uwah?" Madara blurted out bewilderedly.

"You gonna walk today!" Ichigo answered as he began pulling Madara out of the stroller.

"Gently now, Ichigo," Masaki said sternly. "He's still a baby."

"I be gently, Mommy! I promise!" Ichigo grunted as he held his brother in his arms. He looked down at Madara. "We gonna have fun; right, Mada-chan?"

"Ah?" the child responded, sounding uncertain.

"See? I be carefoo Mommy," the berry-head replied sweetly.

Masaki watched Ichigo as he carried Madara off to a different spot nearby. He carefully placed Madara down on the ground and began explaining the concept of walking in the best way a two-year-old could. She laughed at how clueless Madara looked when Ichigo tried to clarify it in words. She went to join her husband, who was sitting under a tree in the shade. Isshin greeted her with a kiss and congratulated her for her birthday. They watched as their sons bonded, spending time together under the afternoon sun.

"Isshin…" Masaki muttered. "I'm concerned…about both of them."

"Don't worry so much," Isshin replied. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to them."

"Isshin, Madara was crawling across the ceiling of the house today."

"He _what_!?"

"It's exactly how I said it. I took my eyes off of him for two minutes and the next thing I know he's staring down at me from on the ceiling."

Isshin frowned. "That's…unusual."

"It means _something_. I just know it."

"Masaki, I understand your concerns. But…I don't think it's anything to worry about. It could be part of his spiritual powers."

"Maybe…I hope so. If anything's wrong with him, I don't know what I'd do…"

"Come on, Madara! Almost there!"

The two parents returned their attention to their children, finding their youngest son standing up on his own without support. He wobbled, his hands flying in different directions in an effort to keep balance. He soon toppled over, landing roughly on his stomach. He began tearing up and quickly burst out crying. Ichigo gave Madara an apologetic look, helping his brother back up into a sitting position.

"Don't cry, Mada-chan," Ichigo fussed, wiping away Madara's tears with his hands. "Nii-san is here!"

"Itsy?" Madara hiccupped, looking up at Ichigo with watery eyes.

"Daddy said my name means 'he who protects'. I'm your big brother, Mada-chan. I protect you from all the things that make you cry or hurt you. I protect both you and Mommy! I promise!"

"Itsy?"

Ichigo pointed at himself. "Can you say it, Madara? Nii-san. _Nii_-san."

"Itsy…nii."

"Yeah! Now say 'san'! Nii-san!"

"Itsy-nii."

"…I guess that's okay. Yeah. I'm Ichi-nii."

Madara smiled at Ichigo. "Itsy-nii!"

"I wish moments like this could last forever," Isshin noted as he watched the two boys interact. "I'm gonna be sad when they grow up."

"We still have a few more years of this," Masaki said, grinning at her babies. "Let's make it last and enjoy every moment while we can."

* * *

><p>True to their words, both Masaki and Isshin spent as much time with their children as possible. Over the years, Ichigo and Madara steadily grew closer as siblings. It became apparent that whenever one was somewhere, the other wasn't far away. Ichigo acted like a mother hen whenever something concerned his little brother. Ichigo was intent on keeping up with the meaning of his name. He had gone and joined a karate dojo in an effort to be strong enough to be able to protect his mother and brother. Madara would watch Ichigo practice at home, observing the various methods and moves he performed. Although he pestered Ichigo to teach him the things he learned, Ichigo refused since he didn't want his baby brother getting hurt.<p>

The two boys shared a room together. Madara continued having night terrors that would plague him at random times. He also began having nightmares he didn't understand. He was old enough to describe them, but it did little to help Masaki and Isshin find the meaning behind the things he saw. Red paint, wood, huge knives, and fire; these were a few of the recurring things that came up for him. Ichigo would crawl into Madara's bed and sleep next to him in an effort to comfort his brother when these nightmares happened. Ichigo's presence helped alleviate the fear Madara suffered from, but it did not stop the consistent bouts of terror from happening.

Masaki eventually became pregnant again. When she began showing she had to begin the explanation of what pregnancy meant to her youngest.

"Mama? Why are you getting fat?" a three-year-old Madara had asked.

"Well…Madara, it's not all fat," she explained, sitting down on the couch and motioned Madara to sit next to her. Her son plopped down next to her, lying down on his stomach as he looked up at her. "There's a baby inside."

"You mean this lump is gonna be a _baby_!?" Madara blurted out in disbelief, placing his hand on her protruding abdomen.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo, who had just walked into the room. "You came the same way, otouto."

"You mean I was a lump like this too?" the younger brother said in disgusted amazement. "That's so _weird_!"

"You do realize what that means though, don't you?" Masaki questioned Madara.

He blinked. "That I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?"

"Right. You'll be an older sibling, Madara," she said. "Just like Ichigo is your big brother, you'll be a big brother to your new little brother or sister."

"Big brother…" Madara repeated. "Nii-san…"

"Is it a boy or a girl, Mama?" Ichigo asked, rushing up to Masaki and rubbing her stomach. "When's it coming? I can't wait to see my new little brother or sister!"

"Nii-san…?"

Masaki and Ichigo both blinked at the upset voice before turning their head towards Madara. He was clutching his head and his chest, looking to be in pain. Madara suddenly jumped off the couch and ran off to a different room in the house. Ichigo bolted after Madara, leaving a very confused Masaki behind. She struggled to stand up, the bulk from her baby bump weighing her down. She walked towards the direction she saw her boys run off towards. She passed by the kitchen, the main clinic area, and the front door. She then began making her way up the stairs towards the upper floor. She passed by several rooms before she finally reached the boys' room. She spotted Madara curled up in the fetal position, holding his favorite weasel plush in a death grip. Isshin was kneeling next to him with Ichigo standing beside his father.

"Madara? You can talk to us if you need to," Isshin said as reassuringly as possible. "What's wrong?"

Madara shook his head, mumbling something into his knees. Ichigo went to sit down beside him, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Madara snapped his head up at the touch, revealing a tear-stained face.

"Ichi-nii…" Madara hiccupped. "Make it stop!"

"Mada-chan?" Ichigo worriedly replied.

"It hurts…" the black-haired child mumbled. He grasped his shirt in the area where his heart was supposed to be. "I don't want to be a big brother. When I think about it, I feel a really bad pain right here. Make it stop…please."

Isshin pulled the distraught child into a warm embrace, holding him close and running a hand through his messy midnight locks. Madara looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes, still clutching the weasel plush close to his chest.

"Madara, it's alright," Isshin said with a soothing tone. "I know this will be a big change for you, but it's nothing to be afraid about."

"But what if something bad happens!?" Madara cried, pulling on Isshin's shirt. "What if I can't help my little brother or sister when they really need me!? I don't want that to happen! I don't want to feel that pain and guilt!"

"Calm down, Madara. I think I understand what you're feeling now."

Madara blinked, more tears falling down his face. Isshin gave him a soft smile as he pulled the child closer to him.

"It's the uncertainty of the future," he answered. "That's what you fear the most. You don't want to think about all the horrible 'what ifs' that could occur once you become a big brother. I know that's a hard thing to constantly worry about, but listen to me when I tell you this: you won't be alone. Deep down, all of us are afraid of that insecurity. We all want to do what we can so those terrible 'what ifs' don't happen. We're a family. We'll always be here for you. If you fall, we'll be there to help pick you back up. So don't hurt yourself thinking about the future. Everything will be alright, Madara."

Madara sniffed, using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears on his face. Ichigo gave him one of his special smiles as he held out his hand. Madara looked at his brother before taking hold of Ichigo's hand. He was pulled up. Ichigo tightened his hold on his brother's wrist.

"No matter what happens, I promised I would protect you from all the things that hurt you or make you cry," Ichigo declared. "I'll be there for you, Mada-chan. I always will be."

"Ichi-nii…" Madara muttered. "Daddy's chin feels scratchy."

Isshin fell over and crashed to the floor, comical tears streams now falling down his face. Masaki laughed at the blatant honesty children at Madara's age always showed. It tended to be rather humorous.

Ichigo giggled. "I guess you have to call him Goat Chin now, otouto!"

"Daddy's a goat chin?"

"Masaki! Your babies are being mean to meeeeee!" Isshin drolly moaned.

Madara smiled at his father, who was rolling across the ground in mock sadness at the fact Ichigo didn't care about him enough to want to protect him too. Masaki walked over to her children, pulling them both close to her.

"Take you father's words to heart, alright?" she said. "I know both of you will be fantastic big brothers to your new sibling."

"Alright, Mama," both boys responded.

While this happened, a pair of sapphire eyes watched the scene unfold. A heartwarming grin formed on the blonde's face as he saw Ichigo ruffle Madara's hair in a playful way.

"The irony…My once hated enemy is now technically my great-grandson," Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off before he crossed his arms. "Madara-teme, why are you so cute? It's so awkward for me to admit that, especially when referring to someone of your caliber."

"So this is what you've been hiding recently."

Naruto fell over in shock when he realized Sasuke had appeared right beside him. Just as Naruto had been accepted into the Royal Guard based on the deeds he accomplished in his lifetime, Sasuke too was granted permission to enter the Royal Guard if he so wished on the day he died. He had accepted since his other choice was going to the Soul Society and potentially becoming a Soul Reaper to serve in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Sasuke held no interest in the affairs of Soul Reapers when he learned of their duties.

Sasuke hadn't changed much appearance-wise over the course of the past several centuries. He was clad in traditional Uchiha clothing: a high-collared mantle, black pants, and shinobi sandals. He had a cloth bearing the symbol of the Royal Guard tied around his upper arm. His Sword of Kusanagi was strapped to his back. Sharingan eyes focused on the happy family they could see through the window of the Kurosaki Clinic. Sasuke's frowned deepened.

"Why is _he_ alive?" Sasuke stoically demanded from Naruto. "I thought Madara was condemned to Hell for eternity."

"Bald Brows freed him," Naruto answered nonchalantly. "He has something in mind for both him and Hashirama-ojisan. He gave both of them a new life to live, dattebayo."

"He's willing to risk Madara falling to darkness again just so he can have extra firepower against Yhwach when he revives?"

"Yep. But take a good look at him, teme. What do you see?"

"I see a couple of brats, their mother, and a moronic father," Sasuke stated.

"You are such a bastard," Naruto deadpanned. "See how happy they are? That's something Madara wasn't able to have when he grew up. There's no war for him to suffer through. He won't have to agonize over the loss of losing family. He has loving parents whose main concern is to help him have a pleasant childhood before he finally matures into an adult."

"You always were an idiot," Sasuke scoffed. "I don't care if His Majesty set him free. If he threatens the safety of the World of the Living, no matter what his reason is, I'll personally send him back to Hell myself."

"Oi, that's _my_ job!" Naruto snapped. "You have your own duties you need to attend to, teme!"

"Hn. I don't see you doing them either though, dobe."

Naruto pouted, knowing Sasuke had gotten him there. He eyed the Uchiha before he disappeared in the next second. He turned his attention back to the window, finding both Ichigo and Madara asleep in their beds. Madara cradled the weasel plush to his chest. Naruto silently sighed, knowing why he had such a fondness for that toy. Deep down in his soul, it reminded him of his younger brother Izuna. Naruto had no idea what became of Izuna Uchiha. Hashirama had said he was not in the Pure Land. That left three options: he went to the Soul Society, became a Sinner, or was reduced to a monster that lived off of instinct.

Naruto made himself a mental note to find Izuna Uchiha. If he became a Hollow…Izuna would no doubt go after Madara if he knew his brother's soul was within easy reach. Ichigo would never let anything harm Madara; he'd die before he let that happen. That meant Ichigo would rather take on a Hollow himself than let it harm his baby brother. Naruto groaned. He couldn't let the child of prophecy die like that. He was needed to help save the world after all, not to mention he was family. Naruto swore to himself that he'd protect his precious people and that belief had not changed in years.

Naruto cast one last look at his pseudo great-grandson. "You are now part of my family, Madara. I'll do what I can on my part to look after you, dattebayo."

* * *

><p>A few months later, Madara had lightened up slightly to the idea of being a big brother. Although he was still frightened of the thought, Ichigo had told him he would be there to help. They would look after their baby brother or sister together. It was shortly after Ichigo had said that when Masaki cried out in pain. With a very quick explanation from their father that the baby was coming, Isshin rushed his entire family into their car and headed towards the hospital.<p>

"You think it'll be a girl or a boy?" Ichigo asked Isshin while they waited for the nurse to tell them how things were going.

"I don't know, Ichigo. We'll find out eventually," Isshin had said as he paced back and forth much like he did when Madara was born.

Madara chewed on his lip. He felt very jittery and nervous. He wanted to see his new sibling, but at the same time he didn't want to. He felt conflicted as he swung his legs back and forth to keep his mind focused on reality.

"Kurosaki-san?"

All three males perked up at the nurse who arrived.

"Yes?" Isshin answered.

"I'm here to inform you that your wife gave birth to fraternal twins. Both female."

"You mean we have two sisters!?" Ichigo cried happily as he launched off his chair and ran up the nurse.

She smiled at the child. "Yes. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ichigo cheered as he tugged on Isshin's pants.

The nurse motioned the Kurosakis to follow her. Madara trailed after Ichigo, who held his younger brother's hand in an effort to comfort him. When they arrived at the room, the sound of shrill crying filled their ears. Madara and Ichigo immediately covered their ears to muffle the sound as they walked up to their mother's bed. She seemed ready to collapse and take a nap. She held the two girls; one in each arm. One had black hair while the other had light brown hair. The one with black hair was the one currently crying while her twin was serenely sleeping the day away. Ichigo stood on his tiptoes to see his new sisters while Madara had to continuously hop to see them. Masaki giggled at her youngest son's attempts to see his siblings. She handed the crying child to Isshin so he could lower her down for Madara to see.

She opened her eyes, looking at her elder brother with tear-filled pale lavender eyes. Madara stared at her, lightly tracing his finger across her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Ichigo asked, noticing the off-color in his sister's eyes.

"I think she may be blind, Ichigo," Masaki sadly answered.

"No she isn't," replied Madara, happily allowing his sister to suck on his finger. "She just has a different eye color."

"It's alright, Masaki," Isshin said in a reassuring voice. "My mother had the exact same eyes. She wasn't blind either. She told me it was genetics that made her eyes that color. There's nothing to worry about."

Masaki sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

"What are their names, Mama?" Madara asked.

"Karin is currently chewing on your finger, Madara. And this is Yuzu," she told him. She looked at Isshin. "Do you like them?"

"Of course I do!" the Kurosaki patriarch responded.

"Good. Because I don't think I can't take any more from pregnancy or labor…" Masaki quipped.

"Alright. I'll keep it in my pants."

"Keep what in?" Madara curiously wondered.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"You always say that, Daddy! When am I gonna be older!?"

"Soon."

"You always say that too!"

Ichigo laughed. "You have to wait, Mada-chan!"

The younger male pouted. "Fine…I'll wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I did it. I made Karin have the Byakugan. Why? Because of the chance of obtaining it through genetics. In my mind, Hinata is the only person I can legitimately imagine Naruto being together with in canon. Those who ship Sakura with Naruto, please forgive me. This is my story and I shall choose who ends up with who. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these cute scenes! Remember to leave a review and stay tuned for next chapter!<strong>


End file.
